Pretty Rhythm Perfect☆Star
Pretty Rhythm Perfect☆Star (プリティーリズム·パーフェクト☆すた Puritī Rizumu· Pāfekuto ☆ Suta) is a Pretty Rhythm fanseries created by SodaCat16. Plot Kaibu Heart was just your average Arctic Fox living in Kuranchatto City. Prism Shows were everywhere, however he never showed much of an interest in them. However, when he is thrust into a sudden Prism Show, his life is about to take an unexpected twist as other Prism Stars, Glompy and one of the most famous out there, Drewetta Arkeisliar, known among her fans as the Crystal Princess, come into his life. Will he be able to succeed in the world of Prism Shows and become Prism King? Characters Main Characters Kaibu Heart - '''A big fluffy arctic fox who is the cuddliest most snuggleable thing. He is the equivalent to a white boy who says 'no homo' constantly. Known for being 99% squish and 1% hella. Kaibu uses Star-Type Stones. His My Song is '''Soft Heart's Glow. Glompy '-' A tall scrawny cat of some sort of unknown breed. His hobbies are laughing at innapropriate times and creating homosexual tension. First Appeared at the Aries Session in Episode 3. Known for being clingy and affectionate, and constantly worries about things. Rather eccentric though. Glompy uses Pop-Type Stones. His My Song is Cheerful Days. Drewetta (Drew) Arkeisliar - A Snowleopard/Doberman mix. Despite a cold and professional exterior, she's a sweetheart. She actually had no interest in becoming Prism Queen, but seeing her fans smiles turned her heart over. She likes making jokes and doing dumb things with friends, but knows when to step in when things go awry. She may appear stern, but its just because she cares. Drew uses Cool-Type Stones. Her My Song is initially Isolation Heart, but after her "purification", she writes a new My Song titled Friendships Lasting Onwards. First Appeared at the Aries Session in Episode 4. Secondary Characters Anais '''- The cutest girl on the block. She recently became a Prism Star, like Glompy, and decided to start hunting for members of her own unit. She has a soft and squishy attitude, and she's welcoming to everyone she meets. Although, she has a tendency to get real sad real fast. A real sweetheart through and through. Anais uses Feminine-Type Stones. Her My Song is '''Sweet and Sweet Princess. First Appeared in Episode 6. Cyth Wright - A time lord cat-thing from the future and the past who claims to be dating the sandwich jester. No one's entirely certain what she's on about half the time, but that doesn't matter. She's caring, kind, and always willing to offer advice. Cyth uses Lovely-Type Stones. Her My Song is Peace Out Rock. First Appeared at the Gemini Session with Blind in Episode 10. Blind - A fluffy orange blind dude. Probably not safe to be around, but everyone's around him anyway. Blind uses Ethnic-Type Stones. His My Song is Fibonacci Sequence. First Appeared in the Gemini Session with Cyth in Episode 10. Hollow - A genderfluid wolfcat who has a deceased brother who didnt approve of their Prism Shows. After his death, however, they now stride to become Prism Queen/King in hopes of making him proud. They use Sexy-Type Stones. Their My Song is Radio Station 001. First Appearance is alone at the end of the Gemini Session in Episode 11. Episodes More to come soon! Category:Fan series Category:SodaCat16